


佣兵与龙骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 波勒克兰与伊尼亚斯执行任务。





	佣兵与龙骑士

在伊尼亚斯眼里，波勒克兰绝对是一位优秀的枪术师。失去一只眼睛的视域并不影响这位佣兵出身的战斗家在面对敌手的时候将对方的动作捕捉得完全彻底，他就像是单目张弓的猎手，好像多一只眼睛的视觉反而才是累赘。他的长枪造型简约，枪头轻巧，刃口尖细，挥舞在他的手里倏然来去，快如冷风，袭掠似火，进攻时不动声色，退守时灵活抽身，对手捉摸不透他的意图，胜负总在不经意间被这位神情寡淡的持枪者收获囊中。

波勒克兰是优秀的枪术师，伊尼亚斯只是不知道，这位苍穹骑士团的新晋成员究竟算不算得上是一名龙骑士。

长枪是伊修加德的龙骑士选用的武器，可并不是所有的枪术师都可以被称为龙骑士，只有作为神殿骑士团分支的那支最精锐的部队成员方可以龙骑士的称号为傲，比如昔日以出众的枪术通过严格的训练考核的伊尼亚斯。可波勒克兰直到成为苍穹骑士前都只是流落各大贵族间的佣兵，没有立下过追随哈尔德拉斯的誓言，他的身上总是缺少某种名为荣誉和信仰的东西。

何止是缺乏，在得知波勒克兰过去作为佣兵时所沾染的劣迹时，伊尼亚斯认为他根本就没有一名骑士所应该具有的美德，不管是龙骑士还是苍穹骑士，他的品德都达不到荣誉所要求的高洁。若不是韦尔吉纳副长告诉他以武力挑选战友放宽品格要求是教皇的意思，伊尼亚斯一定会觉得新任总长用人不查，并重提是否应该由他所敬爱的韦尔吉纳前辈担任总骑士长的旧事。

波勒克兰已经在哈罗妮面前发过誓，也已经获得成为苍穹骑士的荣耀，誓言与誓言，荣耀与荣耀之间并没有绝对的边界，何必拘泥于特定的宣誓对象和荣耀的具体名称呢？

韦尔吉纳曾如此劝说过伊尼亚斯，他知道这位内心虔诚的龙骑士太看重自己的荣誉，并因此对共享此称号的人报以格外严苛的要求。伊尼亚斯没有反驳韦尔吉纳的话，没有告诉这位优思多虑的前辈，波勒克兰在宣誓时偷偷睁开过眼睛，嘴角还勾着一抹笑意。

他或许没有一个龙骑士的虔诚心，可龙骑士的战技却仿佛天生就埋藏在他的血液里，只等一个契机从身体里爆发，让世人得见这位出身贫苦卑微的男人手中持握的战争神授予的长枪。

波勒克兰在枪组第一次训练的时候就表现出优异的领悟和过人的贯通，螺旋枪组合技的角度与时间都被这位神情寡淡，看似一脸漫不经心的枪术师拿捏得分毫不差，与早已配合得天衣无缝的韦尔吉纳伊尼亚斯融合在一起也并没有成为短板，反而形成更稳固的攻防一体，令韦尔吉纳不住称赞，让伊尼亚斯暗自佩服。

至少他的战力配得上龙骑士的称号，而追寻信仰的道路也不急于一时，他还有漫长的人生可以用来在神圣路上巡礼。圣典与圣训中也有早年桀骜不逊，后半生才得到指点的圣人。伊尼亚斯曾为波勒克兰在哈罗妮面前祈祷，希望女神早日把他的内心引到虔诚圣洁的道路上去。

伊尼亚斯的想法是这样的，波勒克兰怎么看待这件事情就没有人知道，他或许无从知道伊尼亚斯未公开表露过的态度，也可能有所察觉但并不在乎。他们平时的相处不咸不淡，是标准的同事关系，在任务中合作，在战斗里相守，没事时谁也不会找谁，闲暇时光也各自有更合适的人共度。

由于韦尔吉纳身任苍穹骑士团的副骑士长，作为泽菲兰的副手大部分时间都得在皇都协助料理各项事务，因此枪组的外勤任务总是伊尼亚斯和波勒克兰二人同行，有过几次共事后，伊尼亚斯渐渐发现波勒克兰凛冬般难以消解的冷淡内心里其实藏着春光，关于伊修加德过去的记忆。

那时候他们在库尔扎斯西部高地执行任务，皑皑冰原上刚好有战斗在进行，伊尼亚斯出于龙骑士的责任心想替狄兰达尔家的骑兵们多除掉几位神形可怖的敌人，却被波勒克兰拦下暗示他不要多管这闲事——他们是来替教皇执行秘密任务的，战斗的事自有神殿骑士团操心，他们只需要完成自己的工作就好。从佣兵到苍穹骑士，波勒克兰最擅长的便是干净利落地完成任务，从不节外生枝。

伊尼亚斯认为自己作为哈罗妮的战士想要为己方取得胜利无可厚非，可他又觉得波勒克兰说的话也无法反驳，最终什么都没做，只把手里的长枪捏得紧紧地，把那当做战女神雕像上的圣器，对着它祈祷属于同胞的胜利。

他俩像午夜潜行的幽灵般，从下方的河谷穿过尸横遍野的阵地，头顶上的喊杀怒号中夹杂着痛苦的呻吟与绝望的呼救。这些来自人类语言的可以识别的信息将伊尼亚斯的心钉在那箭雨刀丛中间，走得越远越是揪心地牵扯着他从圣徒们那里继承来的悲悯心，直到远到某个距离，忽然间回过神来万籁俱寂，好像方才只是从一场噩梦里走过，除了猎猎风声和冰块被凿开的脆裂声响再没有别的余音。

波勒克兰倒是完全无动于衷，好像他的神经已经对此麻木，没什么可称为同理心的玩意剩下。他方才连眉头都没有皱一下，仿佛风中的哀鸣只是古鸟的嘶吼，从头顶上的悬崖滴下来的血只是冰棱融化的水珠。他正在冰上自顾自地挖着什么，并没有叫伊尼亚斯帮忙的意思，或者他想过要叫，看到伊尼亚斯有些恍惚的表情便打消了念头。

“你在做什么？”伊尼亚斯问，将长枪别在背后，朝着忙碌的波勒克兰走过去。

“给咱俩挖个避风的地方好过夜。”波勒克兰头也不回地回答，他必须赶在午夜最冷的时刻到来前完成自己手上的活。

“我来帮你。”虽然不知道那是什么，可伊尼亚斯认为让同伴独自承担这份劳苦有违骑士团的友爱精神，他学着波勒克兰的样子在一块突出的冰上使劲，手腕感到不详的震颤。

“伊尼亚斯卿，你用枪的技巧令我折服，可这多半不是你能干的活，万一不小心凿穿了，可得另寻地方重来。”波勒克兰的声音是平淡的，听不出责怪，他想了想，对伊尼亚斯说，“你要真想帮我的话，就把这些碎冰清理到那边去吧，可当心别扎到手。”

“好。”不用波勒克兰提醒，伊尼亚斯第一下使劲就发现手感不对，自下隐隐传来的声音好像凌汛时冰块裂开，这在冰面上可不是什么好兆头。于是他选择做自己力所能及的，将那些碎冰远远地堆在一边，尽量挑了个能够替他们聊胜于无地遮挡寒风的地方。

伊尼亚斯做完这一切，正打算问问是否还有别的可以帮得上忙的事，转身却发现波勒克兰从雪地里掏出了某种藤蔓一样的东西，扯了扯放进嘴里，用牙齿咬出清脆的声音。

“吃吗？”波勒克兰发现伊尼亚斯那边有些安静，回望一眼却发现对方正一脸讶异地看着自己享用美味，便伸手扯了段枝条，站起身走过去递给伊尼亚斯。

“谢谢分享，不过这是什么？”伊尼亚斯礼貌地接过那段枯黄的藤蔓，上面满满地挂着橘色的果实，每个大概只有小指尖那么大，被冰雪冻得硬硬的，像是小孩子们玩的弹珠。出于本能的警惕，伊尼亚斯没有立即将它放进嘴里，而是用手指摘下一枚仔细地端详着。

“我也不知道它叫什么，反正可以吃，就是味道不怎么样。”波勒克兰语气淡然，好像他只是想给嘴里寻个消遣，根本不在乎滋味，“建议你不要把它一直捏着，冰化了可就软了。”

“为什么这里还会有植物生长？”伊尼亚斯发现手里那颗果实被自己皮肤的温度软化变成一泡水，又重新摘了颗覆着白霜的果子放进嘴里，硬硬的，吃起来像玻璃糖，味道却是寡淡的，还有些苦涩。

“是灵灾前遗留在这里的，寒冷来得太突然，果实来不及掉落便结冻了，时不时地就能挖出些来，我当佣兵的时候偶尔会拿它充饥。”波勒克兰拈起一枚高高地抛在空中，又用嘴精准地接住，细细地咀嚼着说，“还有些别的品种的果实，没人告诉我名字，知道能吃和不能吃就够了。”

“我从小修习的是枪术，家人没给我请植物学老师，路边公园栽种的花草我都认不全，更别提库尔扎斯高地的那些。”伊尼亚斯不是名门出生，可家境还算殷实，从小在皇都所受的教育都是正统刻板的，带着期望他出人头地的强烈目的性，他所学过的最有用的关于植物的知识便是：随便食用路边的野果是不适当的行为。

“懂不懂都无所谓了，再也不会有让它们开花结果的季节了。”波勒克兰的声音听起来是在叹气，可高高扬起的眉毛表明他又不是真的在乎，他将剩下的那点果子都塞到伊尼亚斯手里，拍拍龙骑士的肩膀，“好好珍惜吧，吃一点少一点。”

“珍惜，这个词听起来可真是令人悲伤。”伊尼亚斯谢过波勒克兰的分享，这果子里似乎带着来自过去的春日残存的魔法，在虔诚的龙骑士心里化开一条穿过冰原往远方去的暖流，越是往前延伸，沿途草木越是茂盛，一直流淌到记忆里的春天去，将龙骑士的声音都暖出一种百感交集的味道，“如果早知道会有永不结束的冬天降临，在春天还在的时候应该好好看看那些花朵才是。”

“因为要消失了才获得珍惜的价值，只能说明这东西本身也没有被谁真的欣赏过。”波勒克兰淡淡地说着，将手上深褐色的藤蔓在指尖缠绕成一头龙的样子，翅膀便是藤蔓上萎缩干涩的叶片，如今皇都的孩子们都没什么人会玩这样的游戏了。

“神爱万物，凡人却有其局限。”伊尼亚斯表情认真而虔诚，眉目间蕴出温和的神情，“因失去才懂得珍惜，这岂不是人之常情？”

“或许吧，可我不一样，只要能让我不挨饿的东西，我全都珍惜，不挨打就获得的更是好上加好。”波勒克兰说得云淡风轻，有几片残雪从他眼前飘下，落在他伸出的手里，很快融化成晶莹的水珠，映照出独一无二的眼眸，“……我说的是很久以前。现在嘛，无所谓了。”

“波勒克兰，我觉得哈罗妮一直都眷顾着你，只是你未必感觉得到。”伊尼亚斯忽然将目光对上波勒克兰的眼睛，神情肃穆，声音庄严，这些话他早想对波勒克兰说，却一直寻不到机会，“神灵指引我们每一个人，将他们引领至该去的地方。”

“哈？”波勒克兰的表情有些夸张，伊尼亚斯的脸上忽然散发着圣职者般的光辉，让这位对信仰惯来无感的听众顿时感到无所适从。他决定随便应付下，赶紧结束这个话题。

“说不定这些让你免受饥饿之苦的果实，就是哈罗妮给你的指引，好让你能够活到苍穹骑士荣誉加身的时日。”伊尼亚斯的手指按在波勒克兰铠甲上那十字交叉的团徽上，目光落在那蓝白色图案的中心，定定地没有移开，仿佛是要看出些什么神启。

“谁知道呢？”波勒克兰抬手将手里的藤蔓远远地扔掉，借着这动作错开身子，伊尼亚斯的目光让他觉得十分难受，他不过是看在同僚的份上与这位虔信者维持必须的交流，可并不想大晚上的在这辩经论典。

“你会知道的，波勒克兰，神灵自有其不可揣摩的行事风格，哈罗妮希望你知道的事情总有一天会以某种意想不到的方式告诉你。”对此，伊尼亚斯深信不疑，他如今觉得自己当初对波勒克兰的怀疑有些幼稚，既然战女神赐予这个人成为龙骑士的机会，那他就必然是配得上这份荣誉的，早晚而已，他希望波勒克兰也能明白哈罗妮的好意。

“比如说在冰雪里挖出野果吗？”波勒克兰随口问，尽量不让自己的声音听起来像玩笑，他不怕伊尼亚斯，却怕他拉着自己讲整夜无聊的话，寒风已经够让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的了。

“圣典和圣训里也不是没有这样的传说，神施以恩惠，然后又以某种暗示来告知受惠者，这恩惠从何而来。”伊尼亚斯没有从波勒克兰的表情中看到抗拒，便觉得他大概也是多少听进去的，继续以先前认真又庄严的语调分享着自己的看法，“一切都是神的旨意，我成为龙骑士也好，你成为苍穹骑士也好，都是因了哈罗妮的意志我们才得以站在她的面前蒙福。”

“……我信了。”波勒克兰实在是无话可答，他仰头用那唯一的眼睛看着繁星满天，开始怀念某个叫做格里诺的家伙，这位少爷虽然说话欠揍，却并不使人觉得折磨。忽然间，波勒克兰的目光刚好扫到冰天座的位置，他觉得自己得到了救赎，现在的自己大概最需要的便是祈祷，他对似乎也正顺着自己视线看过去的伊尼亚斯说，“让我们对着那冰上之上的宫殿祈祷战争神保佑明天的好天气和今晚的彻夜安眠吧。”

“这是个不错的主意，波勒克兰卿，不过祈祷的时候要闭上眼睛，尘世的表象会蒙蔽我们的视觉，干扰我们的心灵与神灵的沟通。”伊尼亚斯很高兴波勒克兰主动提出这样的建议，在冰天座的光芒下没有谁是不会动容的。欣慰地盯着波勒克兰看了片刻后，他才开始陈述祈祷词，他平时不是话多的类型，在神灵面前却总是能言。

波勒克兰礼貌地笑了笑，闭上眼睛，他只想赶紧完成这件事，然后去挖好的避风处睡个好觉，不再给伊尼亚斯任何对自己说教的机会，他直到祈祷结束都没有睁开眼睛，以免被伊尼亚斯发现再生话题。库尔扎斯过去的春光被冰雪中残存的果实染上涩涩的味道，在他的心里氤氲出一片旖旎的景色，比灰白色高墙里哈罗妮冰冷的塑像赏心悦目多了。

作为祈祷引领人的伊尼亚斯比波勒克兰早睁开眼睛，他看见波勒克兰嘴角带着笑容，闭着眼睛不知道在跟哈罗妮说些什么，或许是感谢延续至今的生命，感谢曾有过的明媚春天，感谢苦涩却足以果腹的野实。

伊尼亚斯如今坚定地相信，这位性格冷淡如凛冬的同僚内心深处那片被冰雪覆盖保管至今的春天，是哈罗妮早为他铺垫好的温暖梦里乡，这位曾经被恶行玷污过双手的同僚终有一日会在那里寻到完全的救赎。

在那之前，伊尼亚斯会为了这位曾背离过正道的同僚祈祷，正如他昔日也为其他龙骑士伙伴做过的那样。

2018-11-04


End file.
